Numerology
by BlowMyHeartUp
Summary: I found a numerology site and decided to type the TMNT names in. Not really a story. More of a character study sort of thing.
1. Leonardo

Hello :) This isn't really a story. I just thought it was interesting. Sorry if it's not! I found a numerology site on the internet and I thought I'd type in the TMNT names out of boredom. I think the results were scarily 'true' (I have to remember that these are fictional characters xD) for some of them but completely off in other parts. Anyway, we'll start with Leo. I think his is one of the most accurate.

Basically, numerology is to do with the letters in your name and what they say about you. Weird Fact: Some famous people change their names using numerology so that the letters make them more successful. I feel like a book of knowledge :)

Disclaimer: Nothing at all belongs to me. Not even the numerology.

* * *

**Hamato Leonardo**

There are **14** letters in your name.

Those **14** letters total to **61.**

There are **7** vowels and **7** consonants in your name.

Your number is: **7**

The characteristics of **#7** are: **Analysis, understanding, knowledge, awareness, studious, meditating. **

The expression or destiny for **#7**:  
T**hought, analysis, introspection, and reclusiveness** are all characteristics of the expression number **7**. The hallmark of the number **7** is a **good mind**, and especially **good at searching out and finding the truth**. You are so **very capable of analyzing, judging and discriminating that very little ever escape your observation and deep understanding. **You are the type of person that **can really get involved in a search for wisdom or hidden truths, often becoming an authority on whatever it is you are focusing on**. This can easily be of a technical or scientific nature, or **it may be religious or occult**, it matters very little, you pursue knowledge with the same sort of vigour. You can make **a very fine teacher**, or because of a **natural inclination toward the spiritual**, you may become **deeply emerged in religious affairs or even psychic explorations**. You tend to **operate on a rather different wavelength, and many of your friends may not really know you very well**.

Positives for **#7**:

The positive aspects of the **7** expression are that you can be **a true perfectionist in a very positive sense of the word**. You are **very logical, and usually employ a quite rational approach** to most things you do. You can be **so rational at times that you almost seem to lack emotion**, and **when you are faced with an emotional situation, you may have a bit of a problem coping with it.** You have **excellent capabilities to study and learn really deep and difficult subjects, and to search for hidden fundamentals**. At full maturity you are **likely to be a very peaceful and poised individual**.

Negatives for **#7**:

If there is an over supply of the number **7** in your makeup, the negative aspects of the number may be apparent. The chief negative of **7** relates to the **limited degree of trust that you may have in people**. A tendency to be **highly introverted can make you a bit on the self-centred side**, certainly very much **self-contained**. Because of this, you are **not very adaptable**, and you may tend to be **overly critical and intolerant**. You really like **to work alone, at your own pace and in your own way**. You **neither show nor understand emotions very well**.

Your Soul Urge number is: **8 **

A Soul Urge number of **8** means:  
With an **8** soul urge, **you have a natural flair for big business and the challenges** imposed by the commercial world. **Power, status and success are very important to you**. You have **strong urges to supervise, organize and lead**. Material desires are also very pronounced. You have **good executive abilities, and with these, confidence, energy and ambition**.

Positives of **#8**:

Your mind is **analytical and judgment sound**; you're a **good judge of material values and also human character**. **Self-controlled, you rarely let emotions cloud judgment**. You are somewhat of **an organizer at heart**, and you **like to keep those beneath you organized and on a proper track**. This is a personality that **wants to lead, not follow**. You **want to be known for your planning ability and solid judgment**.

Negatives of **#8****:**

The negative aspects of the **8** soul urge are the often **dominating and exacting attitude**. You may have **a tendency to be very rigid, sometimes stubborn**.

Your Inner Dream number is: **8 **

An Inner Dream number of **8** means:  
You **dream of success** in the business or political world, of **power and control** of large material endeavours. You crave **authority and recognition of executive skills**. Your secret self may have very strong desire to become an entrepreneur.

* * *

I can't take any credit for any of this - apart from being bored enough to do it - but you can still review and tell me if my boredom payed off or not :)


	2. Raphael

Here's Raph's results. I don't think his is as accurate as Leo's but if you squint you can kinda see how it relates to him. Oh, I forgot to say in the last chapter, but I've bolded the parts I think sounds like the characters, but obviously I'm just me so I'm sure there are parts you disagree with or think I should have bolded. Anyway, enjoy :)

Disclaimer: Nothing at all belongs to me. Not even the numerology.

* * *

**Hamato Raphael**

There are **13** letters in your name.  
Those **13** letters total to **56**  
There are **6** vowels and **7** consonants in your name.

Your number is: **11 **

The characteristics of **#11** are: **High spiritual plane, intuitive, illumination, idealist, a dreamer. **

The expression or destiny for **#11**:  
Your Expression number is **11**. The number **11** is the first of the master numbers. It is associated with **idealistic concepts and rather spiritual issues**. Accordingly, it is a number with **potentials that are somewhat more difficult to live up to**. You have the **capacity to be inspirational, and the ability to lead merely by your own example**. An **inborn inner strength and awareness** can make you an excellent teacher, social worker, philosopher, or advisor. No matter what area of work you pursue, you are **very aware and sensitive to the highest sense of your environment**. Your **intuition is very strong**; in fact, many psychic people and those involved in occult studies have the number **11** expression. You possess **a good mind with keen analytical ability**. Because of this you can probably succeed in most lines of work, however, you will do better and be **happier outside of the business world**. Oddly enough, even here **you generally succeed, owing to your often original and unusual approach**. Nonetheless, you are more **content working with your ideals, rather than dollars and cents**.

Positives of **#11**:

The positive aspect of the number **11 **expression is **an always idealistic attitude**. Your thinking is long term, and you are able to grasp the far-reaching effects of actions and plans. You are disappointed by the short sighted views of many of your contemporaries. You are deeply concerned and supportive of art, music, or of beauty in any form.

Negatives of **#11**:

The negative attitudes associated with the number 11 expression include a continuous sense of nervous tension; you may **be too sensitive and temperamental**. You tend to dream a lot and may be more of a dreamer than a doer. Fantasy and reality sometimes become intermingled and you **are sometimes very impractical**. You tend to want to spread the illumination of your knowledge to others irrespective of their desire or need.

Your Soul Urge number is: **6 **

A Soul Urge number of **6** means:  
With a number **6 **Soul Urge, you **would like to be appreciated for your ability to handle responsibility**. Your **home and family are likely to be a strong focus for you, perhaps the strongest focus of your life**. **Friendship, love, and affection are high on your list of priorities for a happy life**. You have a lot of diplomatic tendencies in your makeup, as you are able to rectify and balance situations with an innate skill. You like working with people rather than by yourself. It is extremely important for you to have harmony in your environment at all times.

Positives of **6**:

The positive side of the **6** Soul Urge produces **a huge capacity for responsibility**; you are **always there and ready to assume more than your share of the load**. If you possess positive 6 Soul Urges and express them, you are known for your generosity, understanding and deep sympathetic attitude. Strong **6 energy is very giving of love, affection, and emotional support**. You may have the inclination to teach or **serve your community in other idealistic ways**. You have **natural abilities to help people**. You are also likely to have artistic and creative leanings.

Negatives of **6**:

If you have an over-supply of 6 energy in your makeup, you may express some of the negative traits common to this number. With such a strong sympathetic attitude, it is **easy to become too emotional**. Sometimes the **desires to render help can be over done, and it can become interfering and an attitude that is too protective**, rather than helpful. The person with too much **6 **energy often finds that people tend to take advantage of this very giving spirit. You may tend to **repress your own needs so that you can cater to the demands from others**. At times, there may be a tendency in this, for becoming over-loaded with such demands, and as a result become resentful.

Your Inner Dream number is: **5 **

An Inner Dream number of **5** means:  
**You dream of being totally free and unrestrained by responsibility**. You see yourself **conversing and mingling with the natives in many nations, living for adventure and life experiences**. You imagine what you might accomplish.

* * *

I can't take any credit for any of this - apart from being bored enough to do it - but you can still review and tell me if my boredom payed off or not :)


	3. Donatello

Donnie's turn! :) Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Not even the numerology.

**

* * *

**

**Hamato Donatello**

There are **15** letters in your name.  
Those **15** letters total to **57**  
There are **7** vowels and **8** consonants in your name.

Your number is: **3 **

The characteristics of **#3** are: Expression**, verbalization, socialization, the arts, and the joy of living**.

The expression or destiny for **#3**:  
An Expression of **3 **produces **a quest for destiny with words** along a variety of lines that may include writing, speaking, singing, acting or teaching; our entertainers, writers, litigators, teachers, salesmen, and composers. You also have the destiny to sell yourself or **sell just about any product that comes along**. You are imaginative **in your presentation**, and you **may have creative talents** in the arts, although these are more likely to be latent. You are **an optimistic person that seems ever enthusiastic about life and living**. You are **friendly, loving and social, and people like you because you are charming and such a good conversationalist**. **Your ability to communicate may often inspire others**. It is **your role in life to inspire and motivate; to raise the spirits of those around you**.

Negatives of **#3**:

The negative side of number **3** Expression is **superficiality**. You may tend to **scatter your forces and simply be too easygoing**. It is advisable for the negative **3** to **avoid dwelling on trivial matters, especially gossip**.

Your Soul Urge number is: **8**

A Soul Urge number of **8** means:  
With an **8** soul urge, you have a **natural flair for big business and the challenges** imposed by the commercial world. **Power, status and success are very important to you**. You have strong urges to supervise, organize and lead. **Material desires are also very pronounced**. You have **good executive abilities, and with these, confidence, energy and ambition**.

Your mind is **analytical and judgment sound**; you're a **good judge of material values and also human character**. **Self-controlled, you rarely let emotions cloud judgment**. You are somewhat of **an organizer at heart**, and you **like to keep those beneath you organized and on a proper track**. This is a personality that wants to lead, not follow. You want to be **known for your planning ability and solid judgment**.

Negatives of **#8**:

The negative aspects of the **8** soul urge are the often dominating and **exacting attitude**. You may have a tendency to be **very rigid, sometimes stubborn**.

Your Inner Dream number is: **4 **

An Inner Dream number of** 4** means:  
You **dream of being a very solid citizen that people can depend upon**. You **strive for organization and predictable order**. You **want to be recognized as a person with a plan and the discipline to make that plan work like clockwork**.

* * *

I can't take credit for any of it but you can review and tell me if my boredom payed off :)


	4. Michelangelo

Mikey's turn! He's my favourite :) Again, I don't think this one's as good as Leo's. At one point it says Mikey is not good with people and he's introverted. *Laughs hysterically* But never mind. It's just for fun. Also, I spelled his name this way whereas others might spell it the other way. I don't how much difference it would make. I might check it later.

Disclaimer: Nothing at all belongs to me. Not even the numerology.

* * *

**Hamato Michelangelo**

There are **18** letters in your name.  
Those **18** letters total to **81**  
There are **8 **vowels and **10** consonants in your name.

Your number is: **9**

The characteristics of **#9** are: **Humanitarian, giving nature, selflessness, obligations, creative expression**.

The expression or destiny for **#9**:

The expression that you exhibit is represented by the number **9**. Your **talents centre in humanistic interests and approaches**. You **like to help others** as you were intended to be the 'big brother or big sister' type. You operate **best when you follow your feelings and sense of compassion, and allow yourself to be sensitive to the needs of others**. You **work well with people, and have the potential to inspire**. This suggests that you could successfully teach or counsel. **Creative ability, imagination and artistic talent (often latent) of the highest order are present in this expression**. It's possible that you're not using or developing all of these capabilities at this time. Some of your talents **may have been used at an earlier time in your life**, and some may still be latent. **Be aware of your capabilities, so that you can make use of them at appropriate times**.

Positives of **#9**:

If you are able to achieve the potential of your natural expression in this life, **you are capable of much human understanding and have a lot to give to others**. Your **personal ambitions are likely to be maintained in a very positive perspective, never losing sight of an interest in people, and a sympathetic, tolerant, broad-minded and compassionate point of view**. You are quite **idealistic, and disappointed at the lack of perfection in the world**. You have a **strong awareness of your own feeling as well as those of others**. **Friendships, affection, and love are extremely important**.

Negatives of **#9**:

Undeveloped or ignored, the negative side of the **9** expression can be **very selfish and self-centred**. **If you do not actively involve yourself with work that benefits others, you may tend to express just the opposite characteristics**. It is **your role to be very involved with other people and their needs**, but it may be difficult for you achieve this role. **Aloofness, lack of involvement, and a lack of sensitivity **mark the low road of this expression.

Your Soul Urge number is: **7 **

A Soul Urge number of **7** means:

With a number **7 **Soul Urge you are very **fond of reading**, and **retreating to periods of being alone and away from the disruptions of the outer world**. You **like to dream and develop you idealistic understandings**, to study and analyze, to gain knowledge and wisdom. You **may be too laid back **and withdrawn** to really succeed in the business world**, and you will be much more comfortable in circumstances that are tolerant of your reserve, your analytical approach, and your desire to use your mind rather than your physical being.

Negatives of **#7**:

You are very timid around people that you don't know very well, so much so at times that casual conversation and social situations can be strained. You tend to repress your emotions to the extent that some people have a good bit of difficult understanding you. You tend to be very selective with friends and you don't easily adapt to new environments or to new people very quickly. The negative traits of the 7 include becoming too much the introvert and isolated from others.

Your Inner Dream number is: **11**

An Inner Dream number of **11** means:  
You dream **of casting the light of illumination; of being the true idealist**. You secretly **believe there is more to life than we can know or prove**, and you would like to be provider of the 'word' from on high.

* * *

I can't take any credit for any of this - apart from being bored enough to do it - but you can still review and tell me if my boredom payed off or not :)


End file.
